Two-stroke engine performances already existing:                Inlet regulation via a valve controlled by the cam shaft, while exhaustion is enabled via a channel in the cylinder.        Cylinder charging and discharging regulation via a through-hole of the transverse scouring system, with the assistance of the deflecting piston's bottom.        Cylinder charging and discharging regulation via a through-hole in the cylinder and by means of the withdrawal scouring.        Cylinder charging and discharging regulation via a through-hole and by means of the one-way scouring with the double-cylinder applied.        Regulation of the exhaustion via a valve controlled by the cam shaft, and inlet is provided via a through-hole in the cylinder.        Cylinder charging and discharging regulation via a valve controlled by the cam shaft,        
It should be mentioned that an installation of the rotative valve in every exhausting through-hole is possible.